The Past Meets the Present
by Ash Night Wolfsbane
Summary: This is a story about Yami's past meeting in the present realm, including his old friends.
1. Watching the Heavens

The Past Meets the Present  
  
Watching the Heavens  
  
It's time to head to bed, Yugi, Yami stated piping up after hours in silence. I have homework Yami, Yugi growled and grabbed his backpack. Why didn't you do it earlier instead of dueling Joey? Yami asked silently rebuking the boy. I didn't want to. Yugi replied simply and shrugging his shoulders, he opened up his backpack and pulled out a history book. Yami watched intently as he flipped to a page. He admitted that he always loved watching these humans mess up history and recreate it to their own understandings. Nevertheless, he jumped in excitement when he saw Yugi stop at a history that he knew extremely well. The ancient Egyptian civilization. DARN!! My brain hurts and I don't even really understand any of this! Yugi cursed rubbing his temples. What do you need to do? Yami asked a little too excitedly. Our teacher wanted us to make a pyramid and put a person inside. It's a project Yami and I really need help. Placing his head between his knees, Yugi contemplated on how he was going to start this project. I'll help. You'll what? I'll help you with your project just let me take over Yugi and I will have it done quickly. Yami replied and before Yugi could say 'yay' or 'nay' he transformed and took over Yugi's body. Looking down at the instructions that Yugi's teacher printed out and then down at the picture the book had for a pyramid, Yami laughed. "I'll do this one my way. Sorry Yugi, I think I'll have to defy your teacher's instructions. They are all wrong after all." What ever you say Yami, you are the master expert of all of this anyway. Yugi laughed himself, my teacher actually did something wrong for a change. Well, that's simply because she has never lived in Egypt at this time, I have. Yami commented simply and shook his head. Now, why don't you sleep while I do this. After all, I have been sleeping all day. Doing as Yami told him, Yugi relaxed and soothed himself until he was sleeping. There we go, rest Yugi, after all, you are the one working this body twenty-four-seven. With that, Yami continued on working on the pyramid until he found a place to stop. Then, setting the work down, he turned off the lights and fell asleep himself, this time, he didn't even switch bodies with Yugi.  
  
(One Week Later)  
  
Are you ready to present your pyramid? Yami asked Yugi cheerfully as they walked towards school. Yep, sure am. Thank you Yami. Yugi answered feeling assured with himself. No problem, I actually enjoyed seeing what your book told about my world. Actually, they got some stuff mixed up but I can't tell them that now can I? Yami laughed heartily. Question, which one of us wants to go to school today? They have never seen you before, I think that it would be fun to pull a trick on them. What do you say Yami? Yugi said sneakily. No I don't think. wait a minute. I have always wanted to go to school. Okay, I think I'll do it. With that, Yami took over and picked up the pace. This is going to be great.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yami called out as Joey turned from an alley. He turned suddenly and then shock washed his face, "Yuge!!" "Nope, it's Yami today but you can still call me Yuge if you think that is easier for you." Yami replied laughing at Joey's face. "Are you sure that you should do this?" Joey asked uncertain. Laughing harder, Yami smiled and shook his head, "Nope but I'm doing it anyway. Come on, we'll be late for class."  
  
Getting to school, Yami and Joey met with Tristan, Tea, Mai and Bokura. They were all shocked as well when they found out that Yami was playing Yugi for the day, but it was the teachers and the other peers that were shocked the most, when a big Yugi came in instead of the same small one that they remembered. "Uh, Yugi, what happened to you?" Mrs. Cameron asked scratching her head. Yami looked down at himself and then back up at Yugi's history teacher, "I don't know, I look and feel normal. Guess I caught a growth- spurt." Yugi's friends laughed at the pharaoh's pun, knowing full well what happened. Shaking his head, Yami just pointed toward his pyramid model, "Well, do you want me to start first?" Shaking herself free from her awkward trance, Mrs. Cameron nodded. "Yes, please do Yugi." She then turned around and sat down at her desk. Walking to the front, Yami held up the pyramid. "As I was think of what to do, I decided to add a few things differently to your instructions." He said to the teacher and then turned back to his audience, "Well, as you know this is a pyramid. But what kind of pyramid do you think it is?" Many people raised their hands but spat only wrong answers. Finally, Yami held up his hand as if to silence the room. It worked. "I'll tell you."  
  
Walking out of the classroom and down stairs, Yami laughed. "This is great!!" Joey hurried to his side and whispered, "What?" "I've never really been to a school like this. I have always had teachers and only me, no other peers. I truly envy Yugi some times."  
  
The rest of the day was a blast for Yami and he enjoyed it thoroughly. At night, Yami and Yugi went for a walk outside and sat down on a hill. Yugi, I was glad to be you today but you must go back tomorrow for this is your life. Oh Yami, I sometimes wish I didn't have to but I will, that I will. Yugi sighed and laid back. He looked up and watched the blinking stars. Yugi? Yes? Did you ever think of what really consisted in those stars? No, why?  
  
Yami sighed and concentrated back on the same stars. My father, back when he was alive, use to tell me all these kinds of stories about the Heavens and then, if I couldn't understand them, I went to my priest, Simon and he showed me with his magic. Finally, I found it out for myself what all of the stories meant. Which is? Yugi asked with a sudden interest. Simply that, if you look at the stars you'll eventually find your own Heaven, your own destiny. So stay Yugi, stay young forever and watch, keep watching the Heavens. 


	2. Strangers from a Distant Land? Or Time?

Strangers from a Distant Land? Or Time?  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for those of you with weak stomachs. I put thought of the cat dissecting because I do dissect cats in my school. I was just adding a little something different. After all, no one expects pharaohs to dissect the most sacred beasts in their history. Enjoy!!  
  
"Doing it again!!" Joey shouted running up to Yugi. Yugi turned at this and knew what Joey was talking about. He was Yami again and walking to school like normal. Here we go again! Yami sighed and readied himself for whatever Joey was going to throw at him. Joey clapped him on the shoulder, "Haven't you had enough? When are you going to throw in the towel huh? You have scared most of the teachers into retiring with you being tall one day and short again the next! You don't even." "Calm down Joey." Yami cut in and pulled Joey in front of him, his hands gripped Joey's shoulders tightly. "I know you might be upset by this but I had to do it this time." Joey began to protest but Yami went on as if he hadn't spoken a word. "See, Yugi is sick today and he asked me to go in his place. I, being a friend like you would do anything for him, and told him that I would. Okay, I'm only doing it for his sake not my own. Nevertheless," Yami laughed, "I thoroughly enjoy playing this game with everyone. I've never got to do something like this before. My REAL teachers wouldn't have even let me out of their sight, let only have someone else go to school for me." Hearing what Yami had to say, Joey calmed himself and then smiled, "Well, since you're here and all.." He paused, trying to find out what were the right words to say to Yami. "Do you think you could do my Egyptian homework?" Yami stopped short and shook his head, "I don't think so. You're not getting out of it." "Aww!! But you let Yugi get away with it!!" Joey whined. "That's because I wanted my sleep and that was the only way I could get it. I don't live inside you therefore I don't have to. Besides, I think that you will do great on it! I can't always be there to save you from tight spots." Yami looked at his watched and quickened his pace, "Come on, we have to hurry."  
  
"Okay, today class, we are going to continue on our cat dissections. So everyone get with your partner and let's bring out the cats!" Mr. Apfelmen sounded a little more enthusiastic than Yami remembered. He looked across the room at Mariek, his partner and the one who wanted his powers. Grimacing, Yami went over and pulled out their mostly dissected black cat and laid it on the tray at his desk. Mariek soon joined him, neither of them looked to pleased to be working together. "So, you decided to show your face. That's a first!" Mariek sneered as he helped pull the bag off the mutilated carcass. "Mariek, this is the classroom, not the dueling arena therefore my name is Yugi Moto here. Now, help me pull the skin back." Yami replied nonchalantly. I hate dissecting cats. They are the most honorable creatures! Oh, I hope the gods don't punish me for this. Mariek smiled ruthlessly at the horrible grimace on Yami's face. It's so interesting seeing an Egyptian who honors cats so much dissecting the very beast he honors! Poor Pharaoh!!!  
  
They had just finished pulling out the digestive organs when some strange people walked into the classroom and looked around as if they were searching for something. Or someone! Yami thought and narrowed his eyes. Who are they? They seem so familiar to me, like I should know them but how and where? Wait! One of them looks like Joey, and another like Tea and yet another like Tristan!! But, who's the blue guy? Mariek also felt the strangeness of familiarity. Could they really be? Yes, they are!! His face was washed pale as if he had seen a ghost. No, not them!!  
  
The smell was a reek to their noses but nevertheless, Simon walked in determined to find who he was looking for. "Do you see him?" He asked one of the others. "Yes, there he is." The girl pointed out. "Good." Simon replied and then stepped forward, into the room. "The Pharaoh!!"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but I felt that this was the perfect spot to stop the chapter. 


	3. Great Changes

Great Changes  
  
Yami swung quickly around as his title was called out. 'Who said that spirit?' Yugi choked and a wave of nausea hit Yami in the pit of his stomach. 'I don't know but it doesn't sound like they are greatly pleased with me. And you really shouldn't be talking anyway. Go back to sleep so you can get better!' Yami replied and searched for where the sound came from. However, the teacher was the first to rise. He walked to the door, "Excuse me but I don't tolerate such shouting. I'm afraid I'll have to report you to the principal." He looked around the room and then signaled for Yami/Yugi to come over. "Yes?" Yami asked acting like Yugi would originally act. "Yugi, bring these students to the principal's office immediately! I want them out of my classroom!" "Yes Mr. Apfelmen." Yami replied and then looked at the group. "Come." 'They seem so familiar but why? How would I know them if I haven't seen them at all, except for today?' 'Maybe it's your past?' Yugi replied, 'Why don't you introduce yourself to them?' Clearing his throat, Yami looked back at the strangers that were following behind him. They all had perplexed looks on their faces and were rather silent despite their interruption in the classroom. "My name is Yugi Moto and who might you be?" He looked back at them and then his eyes widened, "Saudi?! I didn't know you went to this school!" "Yugi, hmmm, strange because the Yugi I know is smaller than you. Wait a minute; you must be the spirit that resides in him!" He then pointed an accusing finger at the pharaoh, "Who are you and what are you doing enslaving the boy's mind for your own pleasure?" "Forgive me but I am not enslaving him. My real name is Yami but that's really all I know about myself. Yugi asked me to go to school for him today because he has taken ill. That is all so if you don't mind, please just leave it at that and introduce me to your friends." Yami answered tiredly, Yugi's sickness was starting to affect him as well. Saudi bowed slightly, "This is Simon, Teana and Jono and we come from Egypt. That is, Egypt five millennia ago. We are looking for. a man. an Egyptian that goes by the name Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt." "Yes," Simon interrupted and pointed a finger at Yami, "You!!!" Everyone except for Simon and Yami, himself, were taken back at Simon's accusation. 'Well, they have found me but I'm not going to admit just yet who I am when I don't even know who they are. Or, that is, I don't really remember.' "You can't be serious Simon! That is the Pharaoh, the one who destroyed the games!! I don't see how? He looks to be just a boy!" Saudi coughed. "He does look like Yami though." Teana whispered. "Yeah minus all of the peasants clothes that he usually wore around the game arena." Jono added shrugging his shoulders. "But he can't be! Can he?" Saudi retorted stubbornly. "I have to agree with Saudi. I don't know who you really are but I can guarantee that I am no Pharaoh, just a boy who happens to be stuck in a hefty situation right now." Yami lied and then pushed open a door, "He's the principal's office. Enjoy." With that he walked swiftly out, leaving them in the clutches of the principal.  
  
'Why didn't you tell them Yami?' Yugi asked and a wave of nausea hit Yami in the pit of his stomach again. 'Because I don't know that much about my past and I don't really remember them. I think that it might be wise to reveal myself to anyone just yet.' Yami replied tensely trying to keep his stomach but it failed. Jumping up from his chair, not even asking the teacher, he sped out in a hurry towards the bathroom. 'YUGI!!!'  
  
Getting out of the principal's office; Saudi, Simon, Teana and Jono walked down the hallway confused at what the principal had said. They didn't even go to the school and already they were serving detention after school. Suddenly, they hear the door to the hallway open and Yugi/Yami hurried towards the bathroom. "Do you think he's okay?" Teana asked looking at the men. All shrugged their shoulders. "I guess we'll have to find out." Jono replied and headed towards the same bathroom that the stranger dashed into.  
  
Flushing the toilet, Yami hung over the bowl and moaned. He did not really like the feeling of being sick and he was sure that Yugi wasn't thrilled about it either. "Yugi, that wasn't at all fun! How can I play you when you keep making me sick? What will happen when I become so sick that I can't play you? What then?" He said allowed, not caring if anyone heard or not. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to talk to you but thanks, I feel a little better now.' Yugi replied sheepishly and a warmth washed over Yami. "I'm glad that you're happy, I'm not!" Yami growled and rose to his feet with great effort. His legs were as wobbly and shaky as the rest of his body. He knew that physically, he was dangerously weak. Nevertheless, he had to continue on with school. "Please try to refrain from doing that again. I need all of my strength just to get you past one day of school." With that, he pushed open the stall door and walked out. There, in front of him were the students from that morning. 'Had they heard everything?' He waved his hand and went over to the sink. Turning on the water, he looked over his shoulders at them, as he washed his hands, "How much of that did you hear?" "All, why?" The kid named Simon answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Moaning, Yami hit his head on the sink bar. 'I think that I'm really going to be sick!! Oh, this is not good!!' "Who are you really, Yami?" Simon prodded taking another step towards the shaking boy. "You're right, Simon. My name is Yami and I AM the Pharaoh but don't even ask. I wouldn't be of any use to you because I don't really remember anything about the past. My memory has faded." Yami stood up straighter and looked at Simon in the eyes, "Now, if you don't mind, I must get back to class before I bow to the porcelain goddess once more." Before Simon could say anything, Yami cut between them and walked back to class, holding his stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" Joey asked coming up to Yami as they started walking home. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was really only an emotion, a feeling generated by Yugi. I'm not the one really sick, he is, remember." Yami said simply. "You still look very pale." Tea muttered touching Yami's shoulder. Yami flinched slightly but smiled reassuringly at Tea, "I know and I feel twice as bad but that's okay. I am stronger than Yugi so I can handle it." "What does he have? Do you know Yami?" Tristan asked looking down at Yami. "Influenza." Yami murmured, feeling a sickness wash over him as he said it.  
  
"INFLUENZA!!!" Simon coughed and then darted a look of fear towards the others. "Oh this is truly terrible, Yami will die from this!! What are we going to do? How can we save him?" "Relax," Saudi said, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder, "He will be fine. They now have a cure for that so there is nothing to worry about. Come on, let's follow them." They were off again, trying to catch up to the group of friends yet also making sure that they stayed enough away to not give them away.  
  
"Yugi, I need you to do the dishes for me!!" "Alright Gramps!!" Yami called walking into the house. "Then you need to dust off the drive way." Mr. Moto added and handed Yami a broom. Without any distaste, Yami went outside and started dusting off the drive way.  
  
"What is this? This is a disgrace!!! The Pharaoh is CLEANING!!! WORKING!!! This is absolutely unheard of. I'm going to." Simon raged and started to move towards Yami. Saudi grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him back into cover. "Hold on there, things change Simon. He is no longer a king here. In this world, I'm afraid that Yami is only just an ordinary boy doing ordinary chores." "CHORES!!! That's servants' work not a king!!" Simon continued on his rampage. "Well, we had to." Jono and Teana responded together. "This is an outrage. To see the Pharaoh reduced to nothing but a servant. Man-kind will live to regret the day they did this." Simon mumbled finally settling down. "Calm down, this is only the beginning. Great changes are in the air and the odd behavior of the Pharaoh is only the beginning of many more to come." Saudi whispered and looked toward where the Pharaoh was doing his chores and he muttered quietly under his breath, "Great and terrible changes indeed." 


	4. Mandatory Driving Exam

Yami: Ash does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters, including me. However, I am her slave!! HELP!!  
Ash Night Wolfsbane: (glomps Yami) Don't listen to the Pharaoh. He's  
just upset that I won't let him drive the car. But he is right, I do  
not own Yu-Gi-Oh just the idea.  
  
Chapter 4: Mandatory Driving Exams  
  
Months passed until half the school year was over and everyone was looking forward to the annual driving exams. Joey, Tristan and Yugi were especially excited because it was their time to go through it.  
"I've been practicing driving! How 'bout you, Yugi?" Joey asked enthusiastically.  
Yugi frowned, "I had to let Yami drive, I couldn't reach the foot peddles."  
Tristan laughed and clapped Yugi on the back, "It's okay Yuge, I'm sure you will grow taller soon."  
"Yeah." Yugi ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, I better let Yami out so he can pass the test for the both of us." Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed and in minutes, Yugi was the taller and more older counterpart, Yami.  
  
"What's going on?" Simon asked glancing from Yami to all of the other students. "They are participating in a driving exam. It's when you get into an automobile with another person and try to obtain a license to drive regularly." Saudi replied. "Driving exam? Automobile? What are those?" Simon scratched his head. "Just watch and find out. You'll know soon enough." Saudi chuckled. The Egyptians gathered around so they could all see what their Pharaoh was about to participate in. Saudi laughed, this will be interesting.  
  
Marik and Bakura neared the three friends, "So, Pharaoh, do you think that you can beat me! Alright, let's race and if I win you must hand over your puzzle and the powers of the Pharaoh." Yami sighed and shook his head, "Marik, you will never learn and neither shall you Tomb Raider." He glared at Bakura and then back to Marik and shrugged his shoulders, "But sure, you're on. A race during our test for my puzzle." "Welcome to the annual Driving Exams! I am Instructor Cornell and together, with my team of instructors, we will have the pleasure to test you!" A short man shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. Immediately, all of the examinees/students entered into the driver's seat of their cars. Yami entered a red Jaguar, Joey in a blue Mustang, Tristan in a yellow Chevy Truck, Bakura in an army green jeep and Marik in a black sports car. Instructors walked around the cars of the people they were to examine, to make sure the car was fit, nodded and entered into the vehicles. "Hello, my name is Instructor Noon and I will test you today on your driving." A plump woman with frizzy red hair introduced looking at Yami. "Now, I want you to turn on your left signal." The left signal flashed. She nodded and checked something off on her pad, "Now the right." The same happened and again she nodded. "Alright, now show me the lights and wipers." Yami complied and the sound of checking on paper commenced. "Good, now slowly put the car in drive and let's begin." Easy the gear and car out, Yami started on his test.  
  
Watching the red monster with the Pharaoh engulfed inside, Simon jumped terrified, "Oh no!! That monster ate the Pharaoh!!!" Saudi laughed heartily and almost fell over, "No, that's not how it goes! When Yami is done he will be able to get out without a scratch! Just keep watching!" Biting his nails and leaning closer, Simon watched in sheer terror as the red monster with his king inside rumbled loudly down the black river called a road.  
  
For most of the test it was smooth sailing but as they neared the end, Yami's and Marik's eyes met. Show time! Yami mused as a small smile pursed his lips. Both cars stopped just feet away from the ramp to the school and both revved their engines. Seeing the competition, the instructors gripped the seat and door that they sat in and prayed. Finally, both drivers let the peddle go and roared into drive. All other drives veered off to the side as the two rivals went head to head. Both Yami and Marik were neck and neck excelling at speeds no instructor enjoyed moving at. They narrowed to close each other off and to test each other's mettle. The ramp was feet away and they gave it an extra burst of gas. You'll never win, Pharaoh! Marik sneered and pushed ahead. We won't let him get our puzzle! Yami and Yugi chimed together and pushed into the lead. Head to head, side to side and trunk to trunk, both cars rumbled onto and up the ramp. Finally, Yami gave the car all it had and closed the gap off, leaving Marik in the dust. He whined the car down and parked it straight in a lot. Turning off the engine, Yami smiled with satisfaction and looked over at the now white instructor, "There, how did I do?"  
  
Simon fainted and Saudi laughed, "You'll soon learn the ways of this world."  
  
"So, did you get your license Yuge?" Joey asked, waving his own license. Smiling, Yugi, now Yugi, waved a card as well, "Yep the lady said that I did surprisingly well for a first timer. She also advised me to join the race track because I belong there!" "Yeah that was cool seeing you and Marik race! I betcha his pride's sore!" Joey laughed and watched as Marik walked up to them, his face gave the impression of anger and humiliation. "I guess you won this time Pharaoh. But, mark my words, I will yet win and when I do, we'll see you will be still smiling and who won't. I will become Pharaoh just wait and see!" With that, Marik skulked off. The friends laughed and met up with Tristan, Tea and Mai, and shared driving experiences. Yami's race was even talked about all over school and many of the younger students couldn't wait until the next annual Mandatory Driving Exam to see what else could happen. But the fun was over and Yami had learned how to drive and obtained a license. "Indeed," Saudi exclaimed, "Strange things are certainly happening to the Pharaoh in his experiences with the modern world. It will increase, I feel, when the past meets the present." He and the Egyptians all walked off carrying the shocked Simon in their arms.  
  
Ash: I hope you enjoyed Yami's exam! I wish I could've written more but I have an  
Awards Concert tonight, finals and my father wants to play comp. I'm sorry I  
haven't written in a while but school has really gotten me bogged down in my  
Senior year. Yami: Yeah and in my Senior year too. So much for a Pharaoh to do. But, I do hope  
You enjoyed my experience and I hope you send some RRs and look for Chapter  
5- The Meeting. It should be good. Bye! Ash: BYE ( 


End file.
